This Could Work
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: A challenge from AkiTsuki-chan. What would happen if Danny watched Naruto and decided to copy those cool and awesome ninja moves? Read and find out!


**I, TheWhiteTitan, have accepted AkiTsuki-chan's challenge! To those who are Danny Phantom and Naruto Fans, this is the story for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Naruto.**

Danny was in his room, surfing the Internet. It was Saturday morning, the first day of Spring Break, and Danny was bored out of his mind. Normally, he would hang out with his friends, but they were busy; Tucker was in a Techno-Convention in the mall and Sam sneaked out of her house and went to a Goths-only fair. And if that wasn't bad enough, all the ghosts weren't causing any trouble.

"It's so boring," Danny said, sighing. He turned his attention to his computer and noticed something on the bottom; an ad about a show called 'Naruto Shippuden.' Curious, Danny decided to check it out.

_A few hours later…_

"Cool!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes bloodshot from watching thirteen seasons of Naruto Shippuden nonstop. "Awesome! That Rasengan is so cool! And that Kyuubi thing is cooler! It'd be so cool if I can do that."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on Danny's head. He grabbed his laptop, turned into his alter ego and phased through the ceiling. He flew towards the outskirts of Amity Park and landed on a plain filled with large boulders.

"Perfect," he said, looking at the area. He opened his laptop and searched 'Naruto Shippuden' online.

"What move should I do first?" he said with a gleam in his eyes as he read all of the cool ninja techniques. "Ooh, what about this…"

_One week later…_

Sam and Tucker were walking towards Danny's house, seeing how he hasn't hang out with them in a week now.

"I wonder what Danny's been doing," Sam said, looking worried. "We haven't heard of him in a week."

"Maybe he's in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker said, still wearing his Techno-Con shirt and holding a new PDA.

When they finally got there, the front door opened and Danny walked out of it, looking like he's in high spirits.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed, running toward him. Danny turned around in surprise and grinned at them.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed, walking towards them. "How are you?"

"Where have you been!?" Sam demanded, surprising Danny. "We haven't from you in weeks!"

"Sorry," Danny said, scratching the back of his head. "I've been busy doing something cool."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"You'll find out later," Danny said, grinning. "C'mon, Nasty Burgers on me!"

The three friends went to their favorite hang out spot and ate.

"So…" Sam said as Tucker finished his fourth Nasty Burger, looking at Danny. "What's this cool thing you're keeping from us?"

"I'll show you if some ghosts attack us," Danny replied, about to take a sip of soda. Suddenly, a blue wisp escape from his mouth and a tingle went through his spine. He looked out and saw a bunch of ghosts terrorizing citizens. Skulker, Ember, Technus, Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Kitten, Walker, Bullet, Aragon and, surprisingly, Vlad were causing trouble.

"So much for catching up," Danny said, looking at the ghosts. He turned to his friends. "Cover me." He said, going down the table. "Going Ghost!"

A white ring appeared around him and it traveled across his body, turning him into Danny Phantom. He phased through the table and through the window, flying towards the army of ghosts.

Vlad was floating above his army of ghosts, thinking that his plan will work, lure Danny in a trap, contain him in a cage, kill his dad, woe his mom, send Jazz to Alaska and brainwash Danny to believe that he's Daniel Masters, his son and future heir of evil.

Suddenly, a green beam narrowly miss Vlad by inches. He looked down and saw Danny standing in front of them.

"Long time, no see guys," Danny said, smirking. "Haven't seen you in awhile now."

"We were just preparing ourselves, whelp," Skulker replied, aiming his guns at him.

"We were preparing ourselves to beat you, Ghost Child!" Technus said, looking like Bumble Bee from Transformers. "And today will be your demise!"

"That's right!" Box Ghost exclaimed, waving his arm around. "Today will be your demise. So beware, for I am the Box Ghost!"

" So you guys were planning this all along? That's a bummer," Danny said, sighing. "I was kinda hoping you went on a permanent vacation. Oh well, you can't have everything."

"Enough stalling, punk," Walker said. "It's time to put you in jail!"

"And you think I'm going to just come with you quietly?" Danny said, looking smug. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere."

"In case you forgotten, Daniel," Vlad said as the ghosts got closer to Danny. "You're out numbered. But then again, you always were bad at Math."

"Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny," Danny said, annoyed. "But I did you guys didn't."

"And what's that, Dipstick?" Ember asked, readying her guitar.

"I watched Naruto Shippuden!" Danny exclaimed, doing a hand seal. "Phantom Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was puff of smoke and suddenly, a hundred Dannys were standing and floating in front of the now small army. The Dannys grinned evilly at the ghosts, cracking their knuckles.

"Now, get ready for Danny Phantom's Ninjutsu Lessons!"

The ghosts charged at the clones and a giant battle went on.

"Nice try, whelp," Skulker said, punching one clone after another. Each punched turned the clones to smoke. "But it will take more than this to defeat me!"

"Then how about this!" A voice behind him exclaimed. He turned around and saw two Dannys making a small, green orb. The other Danny threw the Danny holding the orb towards Skulker.

"Rasengan, Phantom Style!" He shouted, hitting Skulker with his spinning orb of green energy. Skulker, who was too slow to react, exploded into a dozen pieces. Danny caught the head and pulled out the green blob out of the helmet.

"Oh come on!" Skulker complained, waving his little arms. "I just had my suit upgraded!"

Danny shrugged and pulled out his thermos, sucking the blob in it.

Meanwhile, three Dannys were fighting Johnny and Kitten on the ground.

"You think you can beat us just because there's three of you, punk?" Johnny said, holding a chain.

"I don't think," the Danny on the right said, doing a hand seal

"I know!" The Danny on the left finished. He did the same hand seal and their shadows suddenly turned green.

"Phantom Style: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" They both exclaimed as the shadows slithered towards the two ghosts. The green shadows touched the two ghosts and suddenly, the ghosts were suddenly immobilized.

"Hey!" Kitten exclaimed, trying to move, but her efforts were in vain. "What's going on?!" Suddenly, she walked towards Johnny and slapped him on the head.

"Ow!" Johnny exclaimed, holding his head. "What'd you did that for!?" She exclaimed to his girlfriend. Suddenly, he grabbed and pulled her cheeks.

"Aaagh!" Kitten exclaimed indignantly as tears streamed out of her eyes. "Cut it out!"

"I'm not doing it!" Johnny said as he pulled her cheeks harder. Suddenly, the two parted and started doing the chicken dance.

"What the heck is going on!?" They shouted as they started flapping their arms. They looked in front of them and saw the two Dannys dancing the same dance they're doing. The ghost couple looked under the Dannys' feet and saw the green shadow connecting them.

"So you're the one doing this!" Johnny exclaimed indignantly. He looked on his feet and exclaimed, "Shadow, attack!"

A black being emerged from Johnny's feet and Shadow appeared. It charged at the Dannys. But the one in the middle expected it.

"Nice try," he said, doing a hand seal. "Phantom Style: Ice Wall Jutsu!"

Danny slammed his hands on the ground just as Shadow was about to hit him. Suddenly, Shadow was surrounded by walls of ice, showing Danny's reflection in every mirror.

"What's the matter, Shadow?" The mirrors said, smirking. "Too much to handle?"

Shadow roared and punched one of the mirrors, intending to break it. Instead, the image blocked him and punched Shadow in the face. It stumbled back, only to be kick by another image. Soon, Shadow was beaten by punches and kicks from the walls of mirrors.

Danny undid the technique and saw Shadow lying on the ground, looking like a puddle of ink. He grabbed his thermos and sucked Shadow in. He then looked at Johnny and Kitten and decided to give them a break. He aimed the thermos at them and sucked the lovers in.

On the other side of the street, Ember, Walker, Bullet and Aragon were fighting four Dannys.

"Give it up, peasant!" Aragon shouted, tuning into his dragon form. "You are no match against me!"

"Oh really?" Danny said. "Well, let's see what you think after this!" His left eye started glowing and forming a strange marking.

"Sharingan, Phantom Style!" He shouted, concentrating his left eye on Aragon. Aragon stared at the eye in a trance, like he was entering a world of his own.

"Nice trick, Dipstick," Ember said, avoiding his left eye. "But don't expect to use that trick a second time!"

"Then how about this?" Danny said, charging at her. Before Ember could strike her guitar, Danny vanished and appeared below her. He kicked her up and jumped after her.

"Front Lotus, Phantom Style!" He shouted, moving at lighting speed, striking Ember. After that, he grabbed Ember from behind and spun around, sending them towards the ground headfirst, tying her with green energy like a cocoon. Then he pummeled her to the ground like a pile driver. He jumped of the crater and watched Ember staggered out of the crater.

Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked the barely conscience girl in the device.

"And let's not forget about you two," Danny said, looking at Walker and Bullet.

"You can't take us down at once!" Bullet exclaimed, watching the Dannys come closer.

"Actually, we can!" The three Danny's said in unison, running towards the ghosts. While charging, the two Danny's were making two small orbs on Danny's hands. Walker and Bullet were charging at him just as the two Danny's disappeared.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Danny shouted, striking the two ghosts with his attack. Walker and Bullet flew towards the other side of the street as Danny blew the smoke off his hands. A fist suddenly smashed Danny into a puff of smoke.

"You can't beat me, child!" Technus said, turning one Danny into smoke after another. "I, Technus, Master of all Technology and Grooviness, will turn these army of children into a puff of smoke!"

"But first you have to beat this!" a voice behind him said. He turned around and saw a Danny doing some hand seals. Suddenly, his left hand was covered with crackling, green energy.

"Phantom Style: Chidori!" Danny shouted, charging at Technus.

"Well come on, Ghost Child!" Technus exclaimed, aiming a punch at Danny. The two punches made contact and Technus laughed.

"Is that all you got, Phantom!" He gloated. Suddenly, his smirked became a frown when he saw that his arm was breaking. "Uh oh…"

Danny's attack cut threw Technus' arm and through his body, cutting the robot in half.

"That hurts," Technus said before exploding into a thousand pieces.

Meanwhile, Box Ghost was flying away from the Dannys, not wanting to experience those very scary-looking techniques. Five Dannys suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his way. Box Ghost tried to turn around, only to find two Dannys blocking his escape route. He looked around and saw himself trapped. Two Dannys grabbed his arm and three Dannys crouched behind him, doing the same hand seal.

"What are you going to do to me!?" Box Ghost exclaimed, struggling to escape.

"Oh don't worry, Boxy," Danny said, smiling evilly. "I have something very special planned for you."

The three Dannys then attacked Box Ghost with an attack so awful that it can't be described.

"Three Thousand Years of Pain!" They shouted.

Box Ghost flew through half the city, screaming with a voice so high, it would put a female opera singer to shame.

Before the Dannys could laugh, a pink ghost ray turned them into smoke. Vlad was taking out one Danny after another.

"Nice try, Daniel!" Vlad said, destroying five Dannys in one blow. "But it'll take more than imitating a cartoon show to beat me!"

"It's not a cartoon show!" Danny exclaimed, a green aura surrounding his body. "It's anime!"

He raised his arms and suddenly, two long arms appeared. Danny grinned evilly. His new hands chased Vlad. The older halfa tried to out fly it, but Danny was faster; he grabbed Vlad and slammed him to the ground.

"Whose little now, Fruitloop?" Danny said as he lifted Vlad to the air. He lifted his right hand and was about to flick Vlad in the head. "Well, see ya, Vlad!"

The giant green hand flicked Vlad in the head and he flew through the air like a shooting star and vanished in the sky.

"And that concludes our lesson," Danny said, dusting his palms. With a puff of smoke, Danny vanished and fell in the dumpster.

"I need to practice my Teleportation Technique," Danny said, rubbing his head and taking a banana peel off it. After cleaning himself up, Danny turned back to human and went back to his friends.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tucker said, giving Danny a high five. "Where'd you learn those wicked moves!"

"The Internet," Danny replied.

"So, you guys wanna hang out in my place?" Sam asked. "I have an awesome new videogame."

"Sorry Sam, I had plans today," Danny replied, surprising them. "I saw this other anime called 'Fairy Tail' and I wanna check it out!"

"Can we come?" Tucker asked.

"The more the merrier I always say," Danny said, grinning.

The three friends went back to Fenton Works, ready to learn new things through fictional means.

**And there you have it! And now the moral of this story; New things can be learned in unexpected places. Well, see you later!**


End file.
